Hidden Secrets
by allthingsmagical
Summary: All relationships have secrets, but what happens when a deep dark secret is found out by the one you love? Merlin is about to find out. Just how will Arthur react to this act of betrayal?


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**Me and my friend Forevercullen set each other a challenge: To write a merthur one shot fic in a day. And we have done it and the stories are now complete. Enjoy :D**_

_**Summary: All relationships have secrets, but what happens when a deep dark secret is found out by the one you love? Merlin is about to find out, just how will Arthur react to this act of betrayal?**_

_**Warning: Malexmale.**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen for naming the Title and coming up with the summary.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin yawned as he woke up, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that he was in Arthur's arms. "Arthur, wake up."

"Mm?"

"Come on it's time to get up."

"Okay." Arthur mumbled, tightening his hold on Merlin and rolling over, pinning his lover to the bed. "Good morning baby." he said, kissing the brunet gently as he ground his morning erection into Merlin's growing one. "Oh Arthur."

* * *

It was later that morning after having a late breakfast, no thanks to Arthur and his horny ways, that Merlin and Arthur went to the throne room. Arthur gave Merlin a kiss at the door and left him to go and train. Arthur was to have a meeting with his parents but it had been a while since he trained so Merlin told him that he would fill in for him and then fill him in on what the meeting was about later.

Merlin sat down and thanked a servant who filled his goblet with water before facing Uther and Ygraine. "Where is my son? I thought he would be at this meeting?"

"He is training Ygraine, I told him I would do the meeting whilst he trains and I would fill him in on it. He knows the meeting is going to be about the attack we had and how Emrys helped us."

"Emrys got hurt didn't he?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes the sorcerer caught him off guard in a fight. But he says he's okay now."

Uther nodded. "Emrys really did come through for us this time. I can not thank him enough." he said and then dismissed the servant who filled his goblet.

When it was just Uther, Ygraine and Merlin, Ygraine took Merlin's hand. "What did that sorcerer do to you to catch you off guard?"

"I don't know whether I have broke a rib or I am just really badly bruised."

* * *

There had been a sorcerer who arrived to take over Camelot. Even though Magic was allowed, no-one questioned the man when he came to stay, it was only a week into his stay did he put his plan into action, taking out some of the best knights one at a time with his magic.

Unfortunately for him he was spotted by Merlin who felt his power straight away and quickly warned Uther, Ygraine and Arthur. He then went out to fetch the old man they all knew as Emrys for their help as there was a sorcerer attacking Camelot.

Well, that is what Arthur thought. You see, Merlin was old man Emrys. Only Uther and Ygraine knew of Merlin's magic, he told them about his magic and told them just how powerful he was and that he would protect Camelot until his last breath.

Plenty knew there was the powerful warlock out there somewhere but only Uther, Ygraine, Hunith and Gaius knew it was Merlin. Merlin wanted to tell Arthur but he wanted Arthur to want him for him and when Arthur proved that and everyone knew he was Prince Arthur's lover he had loads of people trying to take him in order to get Arthur.

Not wanting that to happen to Arthur, Merlin kept his magic secret so no-one would know. If it got out then sorcerers would come from everywhere using their magic on him, hurting him to get Merlin and he couldn't risk that happening to him.

So the plan was for whenever Camelot was in danger, Merlin would cast a spell on himself and turn into an old man by the name of Emrys, that way he could show himself, use his magic to fight for the kingdom with his magic before taking a potion and turning back to his own self.

"What did you tell Arthur when he saw the bruise?"

"I told him in a hurry to get in the castle and to find him and tell him that Emrys was fighting the sorcerer I fell up the stone steps. How I act, all clumsy, he believed me. He shook his head and called me his idiot but he believed me."

* * *

It was a week later when there was a tournament on did a sorcerer strike again at Camelot. Sent by Cenred to kill Arthur, the sorcerer entered the tournament.

Arthur had a suspicion that he was using magic so Merlin kept a close eye on him. He followed him one night with Arthur and they stood and watched as he met with one of Cenred's knights who had instructed him of what he was to do next.

The next day before the tournament began Uther had told everyone that he has had to fall out and his replacement is stepping in. Emrys. And the first fight of the day was Emrys against the assassin.

The fight didn't last long and it was only a few seconds into the fight when the assassin started using his magic. But he was no match for Merlin. When he could see he was losing he turned his attention to Arthur and was about to cast a spell.

"I don't think so." Merlin moved his arms in a circular motion and the assassin jumped when he felt him start to float, he looked around him to see that he was trapped inside a bubble. "Who sent you?" Merlin asked.

"No-one."

"You either tell me or I make the bubble smaller and smaller, cutting off your air supply."

"Cenred. It was Cenred, he wants Arthur dead so Uther and Ygraine will be broken and the Kingdom will go weak for his attack. Now get me out of this bubble I am not as powerful as you."

"I don't think so."

"But it will kill me."

"It was alright if you were to kill Prince Arthur though. You picked the wrong kingdom to side with, you chose to use your magic for evil instead of good, for that, the price will be your life."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "Prince Arthur would you be so kind to unsheathe your sword and pierce the bubble?"

Arthur nodded and in one quick swipe, the bubble popped and the assassin fell to the floor. Dead.

The crowd cheered and Arthur shook Merlin's hand. "Thank you Emrys. Once again I owe you my life."

"You are welcome Arthur."

When the tournament finished with Arthur winning Uther, Ygraine, Arthur and Emrys were in the throne room with the King thanking Emrys for saving his sons life.

"I have seen Merlin and he actually hugged me for saving Arthur's life."

Arthur laughed. "That's my Merlin. He is probably in our chambers." he said and shook his hand, thanking him once more before leaving to look for Merlin.

* * *

Merlin waited until the door were closed behind Arthur before he spoke. "Well if Arthur is looking for me I better change back. I will see you both later." he said as he left the throne room and checked he wasn't being followed as he made his way back to his and Arthur's chambers.

Only Merlin was being followed, they was about to call out to him but decided against it when he was looking around, making sure no-one could see him.

Arthur hung back and followed Emrys. Arthur left the throne room to go to his chambers but stopped off at Gwaine and Percival's chambers on the way to tell them training will be starting up again the next day.

He had just left their chambers when he spotted Emrys. He watched as he turned the corner and was now in the corridor where his and Merlin's chambers were. Arthur got to the corner and slowly poked his head round and watched as Emrys stopped outside his and Merlin's chambers. What was Emrys doing?

Arthur's question was answered as he watched Emrys pull out a small vial and drink it all. Arthur then stood in shock as he watch Emrys begin to change, his hair got a lot shorter and turned black, his beard went and he went from hunching over slightly to standing straight. Arthur couldn't believe it when he saw his Merlin standing where Emrys was, taking a deep breath before entering the chambers.

Arthur moved back and leaned back against the wall, Merlin, his Merlin was Emrys, his Merlin had magic.

* * *

Uther was just walking out of the throne room with Ygraine on his arm when Gwaine walked over to them both. "When does Emrys leave?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering, it's just he normally goes straight after but Arthur left mine and Percival's chambers and saw him heading to Arthur's and Merlin's so he followed him."

"Yes he just wanted to talk with Merlin before he left, I know he has been to see Hunith so he is probably passing a message on."

Gwaine nodded at Uther's explanation and walked away. "We need to get to our sons chambers now before he sees Merlin change back."

* * *

Arthur slowly walked into his and Merlin's chambers and saw Merlin sat at the table. "Arthur. Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he walked over to Arthur and pulled him close.

"I'm fine Merlin." he pulled back and looked Merlin in the eye. "Or should I say 'Emrys'?"

Merlin let out a defeated sigh and looked at the floor. "You are not even denying it Merlin."

"No."

"So you are Emrys, you have magic and are extremely powerful."

"I am. Arthur? How long have you known?"

"That's your first question? I thought it would be. 'how did I figure it out'?"

"That's kind of neck and neck with how mad are you?"

"Lets save that one for last."

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Arthur started to walk slowly around their room. "So how long have I known? Five minutes. How did I figure it out? When I saw you change from Emrys to Merlin just now."

"So how mad are you?"

Arthur stopped walking and looked at Merlin who hadn't moved from his spot. "I'm not mad."

Merlin blinked. Not the answer he was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not mad at all."

"Arthur this isn't a time to hold back."

"I'm not Merlin."

Merlin slowly walked over to Arthur. "I'm sorry I thought I was talking to Arthur and I know he wouldn't react this way-"

"I'm hurt Merlin."

"Oh."

"I'm really really hurt."

Merlin ignored the lone tear moving down his cheek. "Oh god that's worse then mad. Okay I have been rehearsing this for I don't know how long, lets see if I can get it right."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I know this is a shock and I wanted to tell you, believe me I did, so you can understand how hard it has been for me to carry this secret. Do you realise that if everyone knew you was the lover of the most powerful sorcerer you would become a target to every known criminal and sorcerer? When I first decided to become Emrys to save Camelot-"

"You became a target," Arthur cut in, "and everyone close to you became a target and it just got more difficult when you realised you loved me."

"Which was the moment I laid eyes on you Arthur, a love that has grown stronger each day."

"Don't try and score points Merlin."

"Arthur-"

"Look Merlin I get it. I really do. It's logical, its even thoughtful. It's just, when you get right down to it, you made me believe that you were two different people and you did that by lying. And that makes me feel as though you don't trust me and that I don't know you and you know what? I'm mad. I'm really really mad."

"Arthur-"

"Merlin I am just furious. I don't know if I will be able to trust you again. Out of all the people-"

"Arthur? A word son." Arthur looked away from Merlin and followed his father from the room. "Arthur please?"

"Forget it Merlin." Arthur snapped and left Merlin standing there alone.

It was only now that more tears joined that lone one on his cheek as he started to cry, dropping to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

Ygraine walked into the chambers and rushed over to Merlin on the floor and lifted her dress a little as she got on to her knees next to him and held him close. "What have I done Ygraine?" Merlin sobbed.

"Shh shh Merlin. We will sort this."

"You didn't hear him or see his face. He hates me. I've lost him."

* * *

Uther shut the throne doors behind him and his son and barked at the two knights in there to leave them be.

"What's wrong father?"

"How can you say that to Merlin?"

"Me? How can he keep this secret from me? Me of all people? Father he has magic. Merlin is Emrys."

"Yes."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You knew?"

"I did."

"How did you find out?"

"He told me and your mother."

"But he doesn't tell me? The man he supposedly loves?"

"Arthur do not talk stupid, a blind man can see how much that boy loves you."

"Then why didn't tell me?"

"He was trying to tell you but you wouldn't let him. But you will let me Arthur because I give you no choice."

* * *

Merlin went to Arthur that evening on the training ground and decided to speak with him. "Arthur I am so sorry. I didn't tell you because I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

Arthur ignored him as he continued to take swings of his sword at the dummy.

"I have had loads of people try and take me because I am your lover, they only failed because I used my magic to get rid of them. Can you imagine if it was known that your lover was the most powerful warlock? Sorcerers would be coming to take you and because you don't have magic to fight back with they would succeed in taking you and possibly hurt you and I couldn't have you put through that because of me Arthur."

Nothing.

"Arthur are we still together?"

Nothing.

Merlin sighed. "I will leave you be Arthur and let you think. I will wait for you in our bed tonight, if you don't show I know that is it for us."

Nothing.

"Arthur?"

When Merlin still got no response he nodded his head. "I hope to see you in our chambers tonight Arthur. I love you." he said and walked away, leaving Arthur alone on the training field.

* * *

That night Merlin had stripped to nothing and climbed into bed and sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he sat staring at the door.

Only the door never opened, Arthur never came. Merlin wiped his tears away as he looked out of the window to see the sun come up.

Merlin climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. He went into the antechamber and collected the rucksack there that they both used when Arthur went on a hunting trip that lasted a week.

He packed his rucksack full of his clothes and belongings and left the chambers.

* * *

Uther was surprised to see Merlin at his and his wife's chambers so early in the morning. "Merlin what's happened?"

"I have come to say goodbye."

"Good bye?" Ygraine asked, appearing at the door in her night gown.

Merlin nodded and told the King and Queen what he had said to Arthur on the training ground and sat up all night and waited for Arthur who never turned up. "I can't stay and see him every day. My heart can't take it. There is a little shack deep into the woods. I will live there, it is only an hour ride from here. just send for me if there is any trouble and I will come back and help."

"Merlin-"

"I'm sorry I just can't." he hugged Ygraine and shook Uther's hand and walked away. And it was with his backpack over his shoulder and a heavy heart that Merlin walked out of the castle gates and out of Camelot.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room later that morning. "You called father?"

"Yes. Your mother and I are to be holding a ball for all the Princesses and Ladies of neighbouring kingdoms to come as you are to choose one to marry."

"Marry?"

"Yes Arthur. Now you are single-"

"I'm not single."

Ygraine stood up. "Oh? Do you have someone then?"

"I am with Merlin."

"Correction Arthur. You was with Merlin. But after you didn't show up in your chambers last night where Merlin stayed awake all night waiting for you, he packed up all his belongings and said goodbye to me and your father just after dawn."

"No!"

"Yes Arthur. Damn you for getting your stubbornness from your father, because you didn't show up last night Merlin took that as you no longer want him and because he can't see your face everyday and not be able to be with you how he used to be proved too much for him and he has gone to live in a shack in the woods."

"I only did that last night because I was still angry with him, I was still angry mother, I was going to go to our chambers tonight and talk to him."

"Well you are too late Arthur. The only time you will see Merlin now is when he changes into Emrys to help this kingdom again."

"Which shack is he in?" Arthur hurried over to his mother when she didn't answer. "Please mother, we have been through too much I can't lose him now."

"What will you do when you find him?"

"Tell him I love him, sit and listen to him and bring him home where he belongs. By my side. I lashed out in anger yesterday and I shouldn't have done. Please mother."

Ygraine had barely finished telling Arthur where Merlin was when he was running from the throne room.

Ygraine looked over her shoulder at her husband and smiled. "You did well talking to him yesterday husband of mine, but this just proves, you want something doing right then get a woman to do it."

* * *

Arthur jumped from his horse and ran over to the shack, banging on the door. "Merlin. Merlin let me in please."

No answer.

Arthur leaned forwards and rested his head against the wooden door. "Merlin I am sorry. I lashed out in anger and I shouldn't have done. I should have listened to you and gone to our chambers last night but my pig headedness and stubbornness kept me away. You have no idea how sorry I am. I have thought a lot on what you said and what my parents have told me and I understand for you not telling me. As soon as I found you gone I rode from Camelot, determined not to return unless you were with me by my side where you belong. I love you Merlin. So much. Please?"

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumped and spun round and saw Merlin stood there with tears in his eyes, a dead fish in his hand that hung loosely at his side.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed over. "How much of that did you hear Merlin?"

"All of it."

"And?"

"I understand. I am sorry. And I love you too Arthur. Just trying to try and get used to my life without you was unbearable."

"You never have to do that Merlin." Arthur took the fish from Merlin's hand and dropped it on the floor and cupped Merlin's face. "Will you come back to Camelot with me Merlin and become my husband?"

Merlin gasped. "What?"

"Marry me Merlin."

"Yes."

Arthur sighed with relief and crushed his lips to Merlin's, pulling him closer, holding him tight as he thrusts his tongue into Merlin's mouth, making the brunet moan.

When air is needed Arthur pulled back and rest his forehead against Merlin's. "I know you have had to carry this secret alone baby. I want you to know that I love you. And that you are not alone anymore."

Merlin beamed and held Arthur tightly burying his face into the blonds neck. "Take me home Arthur."

* * *

Uther and Ygraine looked up when the doors to the throne room opened and Arthur walked in. "Well?"

Arthur smirked and looked over his shoulder to the doors, beaming when Merlin walked in, not taking his eyes from Arthur's. He stopped at the side of Arthur and relaxed in his arms before addressing the King and Queen. "We're getting married."

Ygraine hurried from her throne and hugged her son and kissed his cheek before grabbing Merlin and holding him close.

Uther walked over and shook his son's hand. "Well done son. I knew you would do the right thing."

"Thank you father. For everything."

"Uther?"

Uther looked at Merlin. "All the times you say you owe me for what I have done I am calling it in."

"What would you like?"

"The biggest wedding Camelot has seen since yours and Ygraine's."

"Consider it done...son."

"Father make we be excused for the rest of the day?"

"Of course."

Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand in his. "Come on baby." he said and pulled Merlin from the throne room. They had some making up to do and he didn't plan on him or Merlin leaving their chambers until morning.

* * *

As soon as they were in their chambers with the door safely locked behind them, Arthur and Merlin quickly stripped and Arthur began kissing every part of Merlin he could reach. "I can't believe it has only been since yesterday morning that I touched you. I have missed your skin on my lips."

Once naked Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and let his head fall back as Arthur started to attack that pale skin with his lips.

"Please Arthur."

"Please what baby?"

"I want you Arthur. Now."

Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him over to the bed and laid him on his back, climbing on top of him. He kissed Merlin gently and went to reach for the oil when Merlin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Arthur looked at the brunet and gasped when he saw his eyes flash gold. "What have you done?"

"Prepared myself magically. I can't wait Arthur, I missed out on you last night and this morning."

Arthur nodded his head and surprised Merlin when he flipped him on to his front and pulled his hips up so his front was still on the bed with only his arse in the air. Arthur took a moment to look at the sight before him and then got onto his knees.

Keeping Merlin him place by holding on to him Arthur guided his hard cock forwards until just the tip breached Merlin's entrance making the brunet moan and then slammed home, making them both this time yell out. "Oh fuck Merlin."

"Yes Arthur!"

Arthur pulled back and slammed forwards again, keeping that rhythm, getting faster and faster, hitting Merlin's spot each time. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." Merlin was chanting as he was rocking on the bed, his eyes shut and his toes curled.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin making Merlin moan in disappointment only to gasp in surprise when the blond spun him back over, pushing his knees to his chest as he entered him once again. He took Merlin's cock in hand and tugged and pulled it, stroking it viciously in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me baby." Arthur panted and Merlin did, cumming all over Arthur's hand screaming the blonds name as Arthur came deep inside of his love, yelling his name.

Merlin dropped his legs and Arthur pulled out of Merlin and dropped on the bed next to him.

"Sex like that we have to fall out more often baby."

Merlin laughed. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied and pulled Merlin close to him, never wanting to let go of him again.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Now go read hers if you haven't already. It is called, 'Friend Or Foe' :D**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
